The Wien's Displacement Law states that the peak wavelength of emission of a black body is inversely proportional to its temperature as: λ=b/T. λ is the peak wavelength in meters of the emission of the black body, b is the Wien's displacement constant with a value of approximately 2.8977865×10−3 m K, and T is the temperature of the black body in degrees Kelvin.
Every object that has a temperature above absolute zero (that is, −273° C.) emits electromagnetic radiation. According to Planck's Equation, the radiation emitted by an object is a function of the temperature and emissivity of the object, and the wavelength of the radiation. Irradiation from an object increases with increasing temperature above absolute zero, and quantum energy of an individual photon is inversely proportional to the wavelength of the photon. The Total Power Law states that when radiation is incident on a body, the sum of the radiation absorbed, reflected and transmitted is equal to unity.
The Stefan-Boltzman Law states the total radiation emission for any body at a given temperature as: R=ECT4. E is the emissivity of the body, which is the ratio of the total emission of radiation of such body at a given temperature to that of a perfect blackbody at the same temperature. For a blackbody, which is a theoretical thermal radiating object that is a perfect absorber of incident radiation and perfect emitter of maximum radiation at a given temperature, E=1; for a theoretical perfect reflector, E=0; and for all other bodies 0<E<1. C is the Stefan-Boltzman constant with a value of approximately 5.67×10−8 W/m2 K4. T is the absolute temperature of the body in degrees Kelvin.
Human beings with body temperature at approximately 37° C. or 310 K emit infrared radiation at peak wavelength of 9.3 μm, and the total surface area of a typical person is approximately 2 square meters, and the emissivity of human skin surface is approximately 0.98. The total emission from a typical person is approximately 1026 Watts based upon the Stefan-Boltzman Law calculated as follows:Total radiation emission=(0.98)(5.67×10−8 W/m2 K4)(310 K)4(2 m2)=1026 Watts
The superposition of two electromagnetic waves of the same frequency will result in a new electromagnetic wave pattern. In appropriate circumstances, where two equally strong electromagnetic waves are in-phase in that when such waves have their fields in the same direction in space and time, the resulting electromagnetic field strength will be twice that of each individual wave, and the resulting wave intensity, being proportional to the square of the field strength, will be four times the intensity of each of the two superposing electromagnetic waves. This effect is often referred to as constructive interference. Conversely, the superposition of two similar electromagnetic waves, which are out-of-phase, will yield zero intensity. This effect is often referred to as destructive interference. Furthermore, similar or intermediate effects or results can be extended to or achieved through any number of complete or partial constructive interference and/or complete or partial interference of electromagnetic waves with different resultant electromagnetic wave patterns.
Lamps and lighting equipment and heat radiant apparatuses have been used as separate devices at home, church, or other places of commerce to provide a warm and illuminated atmospheric and environment and at times with decorative elegance, and mostly electrically wired and with manual on/off switches.
What is desired for is a combined radiator and lighting assembly that can provide heat radiation or illumination or both with the ease and convenience of remote control and switch apparatus, which saves energy and is environmentally friendly.
PCT Patent Publication No. WO 2005/078356 (“the '78356 Publication”) and PCT Patent Publication No. WO 2007/090354 (“the '90356 Publication”), which we incorporate by reference, disclose different kinds of radiators.
The present invention relates to a combined radiator and remote control and switch apparatus and lighting assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a novel combo type radiator and remote control and switch apparatus and lighting assembly for concentrating or dispersing energy and illumination coupled with the ease and convenience of remote control and switch apparatus, including, without limitation, infrared or other forms of radiation, radio frequency, microwave, ultrasonic, laser, mechanical, and motion detector control and switch apparatuses, so that the radiator will be activated and/or in operation only if human being(s), other mammal(s) or specified object(s) for whom/which the novel combo type radiator is designed to serve or entertain, are present in or close to its vicinity, and thereby saving a tremendous amount of energy and is environmentally friendly. The remote control and switch apparatus may include appropriate silicon controlled rectifier(s) or other rectifier(s), phase-controlling element(s), potentiometer(s) (including, without limitation, linear, logarithmic, digitally controlled and rheostat), voltage-controlled resistor(s), variable resistor(s), thyristor(s), thyratron(s), trimmer(s), rheostat(s), by-directional triode thyristor(s) or other electricity control device(s) (whether computer-aided, robotic or cybernetic) for variation or modification of the electric power and/or electric current of the respective radiation source(s) and the respective temperature whereof, and thereby activating, varying, modifying and/or controlling, optimizing, maximizing, minimizing or otherwise altering the complete or partial constructive interference and/or the complete or partial destructive interference of the electromagnetic radiation emitted from the respective radiation sources of the radiator. The radiation emitted from the radiation sources can be varied, modified and/or controlled for the purposes of heating or irradiating bodies, objects, substances or matter (including, but without limitation, food and other materials) placed or found within different irradiated zones, namely, inner irradiated zone 22 and outer irradiated zone 21, with a view to further saving, optimizing, maximizing or otherwise altering the efficient use of energy and radiation emitted from the radiation sources and whilst optimizing, maximizing, minimizing or otherwise altering the effect of radiation and activating, varying, modifying and/or controlling the amount or intensity of irradiation within and/or outside the respective irradiated zone(s).
The present invention is directed to a combined radiator and remote control and switch apparatus and lighting assembly. In one aspect, radiation within the desired irradiation zone is provided while affording illumination or other forms of radiation, with concentration in a smaller focal zone or area or dispersion over a larger zone or area. It is a further aspect to provide a year-round ceiling-mounted, wall-mounted or otherwise mounted or secured combo type radiator and remote control and switch apparatus and lighting assembly, which can provide person(s) sitting near or underneath the radiator and lighting apparatus with illumination and/or infrared irradiation (in numerous possible hybrids, permutations and combinations of concentration and dispersion of various forms of illumination for lighting and/or other forms of radiation, including without limitation, infrared radiation and/or ultraviolet radiation for heating within a selected smaller or larger, as the case may be, focal zone or area) as and when such person(s) desire, coupled with the ease and convenience of remote control and switch apparatus, and without the need for storage of the combo type radiator and lighting apparatus during the periods of warmer climate, nor the need for storage of dangerous fuel as in the case of gas or propane heaters.
As visible light and other forms of radiation are parts of the electromagnetic spectrum, the implementation of the disclosed invention or method to focus, concentrate and direct irradiation from any radiation source to and at any selected zone or object can be simultaneously or conjunctively used with other optical apparatuses, including, but without limitation, fiber optic bundle or apparatus and/or optical lens (including, but without limitation, a prism), mirrors, reflective surfaces or a hybrid, permutation or combination whereof, to achieve the desired goal.
The present invention has an enormously wide scope of applications and users including, without limitation, user friendly automation in remote control and switch apparatus (thus its commercial and industrial value being great) and including, without limitation, focusing, concentrating and directing radiation to or at:    (a) selected area or zone of radiation absorbent surface, object, substance and/or matter on satellite or other astronomic equipment and/or apparatuses in space to achieve an increase in the temperature of such selected area or zone of absorbent surface, object, substance and/or matter relative to its environment or to achieve a temperature differential of said selected area or zone and its environment and providing thrust, torque and propulsion forces in relation to (amongst other things) matters of attitude of satellite or other astronomic equipment and/or apparatuses in space relative to the Sun or other extra-terrestrial body or bodies;    (b) selected radiation absorbent surface, object, substances and/or matter (including, but without limitation, food and other materials) to be manufactured, assembled, installed, erected, constructed, located, repaired, maintained, enjoyed, occupied, consumed, used, or handled (whether indoors or outdoors) by any person, object or thing (including, but without limitation, computerized robotics and cybernetics) in cold weather on Earth, in space or on any other extra-terrestrial or heavenly bodies;    (c) bodies or body tissues (living or dead) or other objects (including, but not limited to objects or subjects of scientific research or medical operations and treatments) and food stuffs in cooking and culinary preparations; and    (d) objects, substances and/or matters (including, but without limitation, food and other materials) that require an increase in its temperature relative to its environment through focused, concentrated or directed or re-directed radiation.